RWBY's Feast of Thanks
by ShyBridge
Summary: Thanksgiving is a tradition at Beacon and all of the Kingdoms or Remnant, it is a time to come together and feast and have fun... but sometimes the students definition of fun is... interesting to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Thanksgiving Tradition**

Thanksgiving at Beacon has always been a tradition for the students and staff of the school, even though they are at school for four years of their lives the students of Beacon are all a family. We all care for one another and hope for the best for each other even if there are a few people you despise. I've learned about the history of Thanksgiving at Beacon long before I came here since I was raised in a small village on the east side of Beacon with my mother and father, I came here because it's what I've always wanted to do and I grew up with a mentor in our town, a local huntsman and my father. They meant the world to me, but one day our village was raided and both my father and mentor had suffered grave damaged and we all knew they weren't going to make it. And before they both passed and the raiders left they told me that they we're proud of who've I've become and asked me to promise them I'd be a huntsman and take my mentor's armor and father's rifle and use them as a way to remember them. At that moment I made a promise that I've kept and the survivors along with my mother decided it was best to relocate to the kingdom, and the rest is history.

I was assigned to a team called JNPR which I originally thought was weird since JNPRA doesn't make a color… or really mean anything but through time we all got over it and once I got to know Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren I made a connection with them and they've become my family.

Jaune is basically the brother I never had along with Ren but Jaune I can connect with more since well he's basically a clumsy dork and as for Ren he's just someone I'm able to vent too. Now as for Nora, we've gotten along even though she can get a bit… Wild in lamest terms but she always lights the room up which is something I loved about her and Pyrrha is always so kind and she's been able to vent to me her feelings about Jaune. You know sometimes I want to spar Jaune to knock so sense out of him but you know someday they'll make up.

"Hey Aoi?" Jaune said with the remnants of Team JNPR behind him.

"Hm oh hey guys what's up?" I said looking up from my scroll.

"We'll we've gotta go to the cafeteria with Team RWBY for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Wait what? What time is it?" I asked perplexed.

"It's 7:20 pm." Pyrrha responded.

"When does dinner start?" I asked again.

"7:25." Nora answered quietly.

"OH MY DUST WE'VE GOTTA GO!" I exclaimed.

I jumped off my bed and began to get dressed into my suit to look at least a bit decent before dinner. "Why didn't you guys get me sooner?!"

"We thought you'd be ready by now." Shrugged my leader.

"You guys know when I'm writing my fan fictions I get lost in time!" I exclaimed trying to tie my tie.

"Oh what's this one about?!" Asked Pyrrha, she's always been interested in my stories.

"It's called Introverted I'll tell you about it some other time first we gotta GO!" I spoke slipping my shoes on standing but moments later I fell over. My friends began giggling a bit at my failure. **(Shameless plug for my real fan fiction called Introverted.)**

"Come on Aoi I thought Jaune was the clumsy one." Ren stated

"Oh ha-ha Ren very funny now let's get going!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2-Dinner Time!

**Author's Note- Hello everyone! Bridge back with another Chapter of RWBY's Feast of Thanks, hope you enjoy. I do not own anything RWBY related, I'm just a major fan of the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Dinner Time!**

Moments later we all gunned it down to the cafeteria with only two minutes before we began, we were only a few feet to the door and I decided to continue running and push through the door. But instead of opening the door I ran face first into it.

"Aoi you're um… you're having a rough day aren't you?" Jaune said panting a bit.

"You know." I said in a pained voice still on the ground. "I don't know if I'm thankful that the door didn't break because I feel like it would hurt less if I knocked it down."

Moments later the door opened from the other side and hit my leg pretty hard. "Oh can I get a break…"

"Oup sorry Aoi." Spoke a kind voice.

I looked up to see who opened the door and it was Ruby Rose the leader of team RWBY she was one of the first Team RWBY members I met and we became instant friends just the way she is always happy go lucky was something I loved and we bonded so well.

"Come on in guys it's time to it!" exclaimed Yang in the distance.

I finally got up off the ground and proceeded to walk into the cafeteria with my teammates and noticed the room was only team RWBY, team CFVY, team SSSN and the staff. Which had me a bit confused.

"Um guys where the other students?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear Mr. Odell? The other students went home for a bit and took a break from school to have it in smaller groups." Spoke Professor Oobleck.

"But I thought that we are all a family and should have Thanksgiving together?"

"Yes that is the policy Mr. Odell but we decided since many have been having Thanksgiving with us every year we decided to take a bit of a break every four years so we only have it together three years instead of the four of a school lifetime." Spoke Professor Ozpin.

"I see."

"But some stay to have it here with us, some feel we should have it together and well here we are."

"Alrighty then that sounds pretty good with me, at least I'm not going to get hurt anymore."

"Please students take your seats." Spoke Ozpin.

We all took our seats and began to chatter a bit as the food was being served and it all looked delicious and once it was all set we waited just a bit.

"Today students is Thanksgiving and today as I am everyday thankful for that we are able to be with you and teach you the way of becoming huntsman and that we are all proud of you all. And now we eat."

We all began to chow down on our food and it was amazing I honestly could handle it all but I pulled through.


	3. Chapter 3-This Means War!

**Author's Note- Hello again! I'm back with another Chapter of RWBY's Feast of Thanks! Hope you all enjoy. I do not own anything related to RWBY I'm just a fan!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-This Means War**

But not all good thinks will last. Because Nora well, decided it would be funny to "boop" Yang with a grape to the nose and Yang being the hot head she was decided it would be grand to throw a bread roll at Nora. And well these two always wanted to go at it with one another.

"Oh it's ON Yang!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora please…" Ren wanted to calm our friend.

"Nope she starting it's about to go down!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora you started this…" Ren spoke.

"Lies!"

"Nora you 'booped' her first…" I stated.

"If she wants to have a fight we will." Ruby exclaimed.

"No! No let's not please." Pyrrha begged.

"You know I wouldn't mind to have a food fight." Sun said while many of the other teams at the table nodded in agreement.

"Guys guys come on we don't need another food fight right I mea-." I began but was cut off.

"Actually let's do it." Ozpin spoke.

We all turned our attention to our professor and all that was heard was silence.

"Wait…what?" I asked.

"I'll allow a food fight if that is what you all want."

"I-." I began but moments later I was down on the ground once again with mash potatoes on my face.

"OH IT IS ON!" Nora yelled in excitement.

"Oh here we go…" Jaune stated.

Just moments later the whole entire cafeteria became a war zone hundreds of tables and plates were flipped over in a trench formation as each side was being pelted with bread rolls that exploded on impact. Team SSSN was on the far left corner set up while team CFVY was on the far right side and Team RWBY was on the opposite side of us. And moments later the other teams began to get into battle while we took a bit of strategy time.

"You know I'm still really confused as to how fast we were able to set these up." I said.

"Yeah we work fast." Pyrrha spoke.

"Aright guys let's work on synchronized attacks Ren, Nora, Pyrrha go on the offensive, while me and Aoi give you support from bread spears and rolls."

"Right." Spoke the rest of JNPR in unison.

Ren Nora and Pyrrha jumped out of our homemade trench and began to attack team RWBY, Pyrrha grabbed a bread spear while Ren grabbed a few pieces of corn and Nora got two hand full of pie, it was gonna get messy.

As me and Jaune tried our best to suppress the enemy Blake and Yang decided to take on Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. Blake grabbed a pair of bread swords while Yang grabbed Turkey Gauntlets but to our surprise Sun came swooping in with sausage chucks aiding Blake and Yang we didn't know that Team RWBY and Team SSSN created an alliance so quickly. But it was a equal fight each member skilled enough to take the other as each was landing blows me and Jaune we're suppressing them.

"Ruby you've gotta take care of that artillery it's killing us!" Yang exclaimed.

"On it!" Ruby said, "Weiss it's time for operation Roll Tide!"

"Right!" Weiss said.

The two members of Team RWBY began loading tons of mash potatoes, gravy, stuffing, pies, you name it on top of a makeshift catapult they made. Once they had finished loading it, it was time.

"ARTILLERY FIRE!" Ruby shouted.

The rope was cut and tons of food was flying towards our position.

"What's that sound?" I said.

"Um…. Aoi…" Jaune said.

"What?" I said as Jaune pointed up towards the sky and I looked at the bombing run above is. "Awh dust…"

"GET DOWN!" Jaune shouted frantically getting under a table me following suit.

Moments later our defenses we're getting pelted and pelted it seemed like the artillery would never stop. But back in no man's land Pyrrah was able to knock out Sun for a bit so that Team JNPR had an advantage. That's when the bombing stopped.

"I-I think we're goo-." I got cut off as I was peaking my head over the trench and was hit directly in the face by one of Yang's turkey shots hitting my back against the wall.

"Aoi! Are you alright?!" Jaune alarmed.

It took me a bit to get the turkey stars out of my head. "I **cough** that turkey needs so more seasoning."

"Haha alright you're good. Hey I think Team CFVY and the rest of Team SSSN were able to take one another out! Looks like it's just us verses Team RWBY lets finish this!"

"Right." I said.


	4. Chapter 4-Aftermath

**Chapter 4-Aftermath**

Team RWBY was at full force with their attacks as me and Team JNPR began our assault. Ren was faced off with Blake while Nora faced off with Yang and Pyrrha fought Ruby and I dueled Weiss. Awh the snow angel she's so graceful, strong, willing an beautiful I wish she knew I… Um right Jaune was staying back providing cover. This was the last stretch and whoever won this battle won the war.

Blake was a great adversary against Ren why I honestly thought was at a bit of an disadvantage but was able to knock out Blake. Nora and Yang on the other hand we're going at it and Ren tried his best to aid Nora but was defeated by being launched in the air and punched back down to earth by Yang.

As Nora and Yang continued Pyrrha and Ruby we're at a same skill level but with Ruby's skill she had a small advantage over Pyrrha and that advantage is what allowed her to barely knock her out. Back with Nora and Yang, Nora was able to deflect one of Yang's turkey so hard it shot straight back at Yang with such great force it shot her out of the window. Knocking her out of the fight but we all knew she was fine.

Now as for Nora verses Ruby, Ruby was outmatched but the pie wielding huntress and got a face full of pie before being knocked out but she enjoyed the pie. Now it was down to me Nora, and Jaune verses Weiss. Weiss with her superior swordsmanship was able to beat the already winded Nora and that left our fight. Weiss had a sword fish while I had a bread stick. We had begun dueling and I was able to keep up with her blocking and attacking. But at some point I stopped pumping Aura into my bread stick and she was able to slice my stick into two pieces. She gave me a cute little grin. I mean a fierce smile.

"Hm what are you going to do know Aoi?" Weiss spoke.

"Um…. Jaune!" I yelped.

Moments later a barrage of bread came flying down onto the heiress knocking her out of the battle as well. Team JNPRA was victorious! After we cleaned up a bit and everyone came back especially Yang we we're given our prize.

"Congratulations to Team JNPRA with their use of strategy and artillery to their advantage. I'm happy to say that we will do this as part of tradition of Thanksgiving! I award Team JNPRA with this makeshift golden turkey trophy!" Spoke Ozpin valiantly.

We were met with claps and cheers. "Next time Aoi we'll spar together." Weiss said blushing a bit which in turn made me blush.

"Awh you two are sooooo cuteeee!" Spoke Yang.

"Quiet Yang!" Both me and Weiss said in unison.

"Haha it's true….. Rematch anyone?" Yang asked grinning.

"You're on." Everyone said in unison.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone.


End file.
